<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caw caw motherfuckers by RainbowsandSparkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558648">Caw caw motherfuckers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsandSparkles/pseuds/RainbowsandSparkles'>RainbowsandSparkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gay, M/M, Texting, chat fic, honestly just trash, i was meant to be writing something else, jan van eck is still a bitch tho, might continue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsandSparkles/pseuds/RainbowsandSparkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a really random texting fic. a spot o' fun. memes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CAW CAW</strong>
</p>
<p><strong> Jesper:</strong> sup gaylords</p>
<p><strong> Kaz:</strong> you’re literally the only gay one here</p>
<p><strong> Wylan:</strong> I take offence</p>
<p><strong> Jesper:</strong> I aM BIsExUaL</p>
<p><strong> Nina:</strong> don’t be so erasive Kaz. I do it for the girls and the gays that’s it.</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> ………</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> and sometimes matthias.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> ANYWAY how are we are all doing</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I’m wonderful love how are you</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> please don’t be gay on main</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> WELL EXCUSE ME FOR LOVING MY HUSBAND</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> thank you darling</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> and im great</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> you’ve literally been dating for a year calm down</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> you don’t have all the facts</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> which are?</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I love him</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> adjasjdapfeieiese</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> where’s Inej?</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> Someones missing herrrrrrrrr</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> shut up we’re just friends</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> and I’m just straight</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> and I don’t love Nina</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> don’t even joke</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> you wish. One look at this hot bod and you’re as straight as my ass</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> what ass</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> :(((((((((</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> she’s obviously just lurking. Its what she does.</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> Inejjjjjjj pay attention to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> Lets go get waffles tomorrow!!!</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> oh my god yes lets</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> who said you were invited</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> gasp</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> don’t be so shocked jes she never invites me for waffles</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> I invite you if you buy me them.</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> no</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> then you don’t get invted.</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> babbeeeeee lets get waffles</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> at least someone loves me</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> he was talking to me</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> sorry jes I didn’t know how else to tell you</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> top ten anime betrayals</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> watch out Brekker</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> Reitveld*</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> there she is!</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> Inej! Come get waffles with me</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> always. Same place?</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> yes!!! They do the best waffles</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> theres a new waffle place like a 20 minute drive away do any of you lads want to go?</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I’m down for waffles</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> me and Jesper are seeing my father in the morning can we go like 2? It will give us a reason to leave??</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> works for me</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> me too</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> can’t believe you’re still seeing your dad after what he’s done to you</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> inheritance.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> fair.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> want me to drop you off and pick you up so you can’t be forced to stay later</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I don’t want to be an inconvenience,,,,</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> it’s not a problem</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> ,,,,,,yes please.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> awesome</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> MATTHIAS HELVAR I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE MAKING PLANS TO GO TO GET WAFFLES WITHOUT ME</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> pay and maybe you can come</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> touche</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> Inej you want to hop on with the others?</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> what about if we get waffles just us two in the morning then join the others for waffles round two.</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> marry me</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> back off</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> ooo la la</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> shut up Fahey I’ve already stolen your boyfriend I can steal more.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> try me</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> why would you jes</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I have no fear</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> Kaz stealing your most prized possession</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I have one fear</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> don’t worry I’ll stop him.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> thanks babe ;)</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> not helping yourself</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> alright mister I don’t have a thing for Inej Reitveld</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I don’t have a thing for Inej</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> sure</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> straight people exhaust me</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> everyone exhausts me</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> mood</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> I’ll see yall tomorrow then ya?</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> yes!</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> for sure.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I will be there. Text me when you want picking up wy.</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> will do thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesper and Wylan go visit Van Eek and angst ensues because I enjoy sadness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you can't tell this fic is very Wylan and Jesper centric because I love them- sue me- I don't make the rules I just live by them </p>
<p>also because Wylan can't read he uses speech to text and text to speech (and sometimes jesper talks over him because i think thats funny so it messes up Wylan's message. I've shown it with a - to break up whos talking, no idea if that actually makes it any less confusing but we tried)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CAW CAW</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> jesper and wylan will not be attending waffles guys. I’m taking them back to theirs.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> what happened??</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> is everyone okay?</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I’ll let them explain.</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> okay! Hope you’re okay Wy!</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> Yeah!</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> we will fight if you need us to Wylan. You mean everything to us and we will defend you.</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> that’s rather sweet Matt.</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> and hes right ill kill anyone who hurts you no questions asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(time skip. I'll let you decide how long)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> dinner at fathers was a fucking nightmare</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I will kill him</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I know but don’t  </p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> are you guys okay?</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> yuppidity do absolutely super</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> ah yes, the pinicale of okay.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> so I’ve decided that we should kill Wy’s father. We ride at dawn.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> let me just sharpen my blades</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> I’m always down for murder</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> guys its fine seriously lets just drop it.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> no it’s not fine wy he’s awful. Let us help you</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I don’t need your help you’ve fucked up enough today just stop</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> oh</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> no, jes, fuck im sorry I didn’t mean that</p>
<p>(read, 18:24)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WYLAN, JESPER</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> Jes</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> talk to me please</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> sorry im such a fuck up</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I didn’t mean that</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> yes you did you wouldn’t have said it if you didn’t</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> look im sorry ill go to his tomorrow and sort it out</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I don’t want you to do that</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> well then what do you want me to do!</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> because ive apparently fucked everything up so what im meant to leave it?</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> just let me fix it then I can leave you alone.</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> shut up you idiot</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I don’t want you to leave me alone I’m sorry I snapped. I love you, okay?</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I just I need his money. I know he’s awful but he pays for mom, you know this, you know I need the money and you said you could handle being around him</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I want to handle him for you</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I’m sorry I just lost my cool. He insulted you Wy</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I know and thank you for defending me but I need you to not for me.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> okay</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I will sort it out tomorrow. I’ll appologise, get on my knees and everything. Its me that’s the problem not you. Ill go grovelling and he wont have anything he can hold against you. I promise.</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> thank you</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> are we okay?</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I should be asking you that</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> yeah. I don’t like it hes an ass but we’re okay yeah</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> okay. Good. We’re good.</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> and yeah hes an ass but hes an ass with money</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I could get money</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I know jes but I don’t want you to have to do that</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I’d do it though you know I don’t mind. I don’t like you around him.</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I know I don’t either but its okay</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> lets just talk about that another day yeah?</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> now are you gonna come over and cuddle me or am I gonna have to sit aloneeee</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> yeah im on my way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>CAW CAW</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> So updates!</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> my boyfriend is a protective ass but we love him and he punched my dad!</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I have no regrets</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> Wylan calling you a fuck up</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I have one regret</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> Kaz Reitveld! We said we were not to bring this up</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> whoops</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> no cookies for you</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> noooo</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> ANYWAY</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> please continue Wylan</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> yeah so we went in there and hes being all moody and stoic you know his usual self- a prick and he deserved it hes rude- babe - and I hit him alright - babe im talking what have I told you about talking over me when im texting- not to do it- yes now please let me oh shit im still recor</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> sorry about that guys. So as I was saying we go over and he starts saying shit about my mom and what not the usual. He keeps threatening to stop giving us money but like im used to that so its fine and then he starts insulting Jes- THE WHORE sorry- but you know we both keep our cool because money! But then for the main course of the event of course he says shit about me and Jesper loses his shit even though he said he would- I said I was sorry- and decked him.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> gotta say I’m impressed Fahey</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> yessssss deck him!!!</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> what a queen</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> oh god why are you guys like this now hes just cackling going I told you so!</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> Matthias back me up here</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> Jesper that was very irresponsible you shouldn’t go round punching people however he deserves it and thus I am proud of you.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I fucking told you so!!!!</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> but no I do have to go round tomorrow to “smooth things over” *big fat eyeroll*</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> he kicked us out pretty soon after that and is defo cutting wy off so ive got to fix stuff</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> ew I know</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> this man does not deserve your apology</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> yeah what she said</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I need the money guys</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> I knowwww but wouldn’t it be great if you just didn’t.</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> yeah. I’m gonna work on it. Wack out my spreadsheet</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> fuck van eek all my homies hate van eek</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> say it louder for the people in the back</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> you know there are always ways to get money,,,,,,,,</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> he does not want to be part of your demon gang Kaz he has more standards than that</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> why do I put up with you again</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> because I love him and you love me</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> “I tolerate you”</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I tolerate you</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> holy shit</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> :)</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> MORE IMPORTANTLY!!! Inej loves me and you love Inej and you don’t want to make her sad</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> fair. You live this time Helvar</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> gasp! You didn’t deny you love Inej</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I mean we are friends</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> did you just admit we’re friends Reitveld?</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> no comment</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> he loves meeee</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> not if you carry on</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> sure</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> wholesome</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> remember when we hated each other matt</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> a simpler time</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> you love me!! Im the Inej to your Kaz</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> unfortunately</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> don’t use me in that</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> you are forgetting the best relationship in the group!!!</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> no one wants to be you honey</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I want a divorce!</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> they couldn’t handle the sheer amount of awesome</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I take it back</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> anyway now that we’ve all made up can we go get waffles now</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> yesssssss Round two commences!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I’ll pick yall up in my big boy mini van</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> im going to bleach my eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesper comes back from Wylan's dads. yayyy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a very short chapter but it made me giggle. <br/>also potential plot happening??? who could have foreseen this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CAW CAW</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> “you don’t seem to understand Mr Fahey, I am invested in Wylan’s development. It is you, Mr Fahey who seems not to be. Treating him as if he is no different will get you nowhere, it is only with criticism he can truly start to grow. Trying to raise his self esteem will only lead to failure. I do not wish ill of him Mr Fahey, he cannot take over my business but that does not mean I don’t care for the boy”</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> THE BOY?! YOU MEAN YOUR FUCKING SON. THE ONLY REASON YOU STOPPED BEING SUCH A FUCKING DICK IS BECAUSE YOU SPAWED A DEMON CHILD WITH YOUR FUCKING CHILD BRIDE!!!! LIKE SORRY I DON’T BEND OVER BACKWARDS FOR YOU YOU ROYAL DICKWARD BUT QUITE FRANKLY I DON’T CARE FOR YOU.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> AND LIKE IM SO FUCKING SORRY LET ME JUST CRITISE MY BOYFRIEND FOR EXISTING??? WHO ACTUALLY GIVES A SHIT IF HE CANT READ AT LEAST HES AN ACTUAL NICE PERSON. LIKE LET ME JUST CRIPPLE HIS SELF ESTEEM LIKE YOU’VE BEEN DOING ALL THESE YEARS BECAUSE THAT REALLY TURNED OUT WELL FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED. BECAUSE YOU TWO HAVE SUCH A LOVING RELATIONSHIP! ITS NOT LIKE HE HAS PANIC ATTACKS OR ANYTHING WHEN HE VISITS YOU. NO BECAUSE YOUR’RE SUCH A LOVING FATHER THAT THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! SUCK MY GINORMOUS DICK VAN EEK! OH WAIT YOUR SON ALREADY HAS!!!! SHOVE YOUR STUPID IDEOLOGY AND YOUR STUPID FACE ABSOLUTELY SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU ABSOLUTE SHIT BAG!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> UGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> and breathe</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> sorry I just hate him so fucking much I nearly punched him again so he could have another black eye to match</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> ewwwww hes so disgusting I actually cant stand the man</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> same</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I can ~erase~ him</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> what who said that</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> the only satisfaction I got from getting on my knees to that piece of shit was that I got to look at him right in his black bloody eye and know that I did that and I can do it again.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> you gave him a black eye??? Holy shit you keep impressing me recently Fahey</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> ah yes, I live to impress you Kaz</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> everyone should</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong>  shut up Kaz</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> I hate to agree with Reitveld over there but I’m impressed too.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> nobody cares for your impressedness you fools. It’s all about me and <em>I </em>am impressed</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> now here’s who I really live to impress</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> I absolutely love you Jesper you are a queen and I support you in all of your punching endeavours.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> thank you babes I appreciate this so much. We stan support.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I still had to grovel though, very upsetting behaviour but I am as you say an actor! and thus I dazzled him and he will not be cutting Wy off!</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I will hear your applauses now</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> wooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> I am viciously clapping right now but you cannot see me and that is a crime</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> (video attachment) she’s not lying</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> yessss we love a supportive queen</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> well done Jes</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> thanks man</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> yall are getting in his head he’s ready to fight my dad ten times over</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> good</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> nooooo</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> I said what I said</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> a queen never backs down</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> anywayssss I have one cuddly boyfriend who is appreciative to tend to so I’ll talk to you homosexuals later</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I feel like this is straight erasure</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> no one cares for your comments Kaz</p>
<p><strong>Matthias:</strong> oof</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JESPER, KAZ </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I need you to let me in your gang</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> and don’t tell Wylan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesper does a job for Kaz and wylan is sus.<br/>lowkey some kanej angst- I dont know why it just happened. I love them I swear.<br/>Also hella protective Inej.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm backkk I wrote this instead of doing my essay thats in for wednesday lol.<br/>lowkey badly written but hope yall enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KAZ, JESPER</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> Job at 3. Meet at the slat.</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I’ll be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WYLAN, JESPER</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> oi where did you go I crave the cuddles??</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> sorry I was really craving cereal so I went out to get some. Want me to bring you anything???</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> your ass back here so we can cuddleeee</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> :( sorry baby I didn’t want to wake you when I left you looked so peaceful I’ll be back as soon as I can but I ran into some old friends from uni so we’re just having a quick catchup</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> are you gambling again?</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> no of course not</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> this is your lying voice</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> this is a text message??</p>
<p><strong>Jesper:</strong> I promise you I am not gambling again. Please trust me.</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> okay I’m sorry I just don’t want you to slip off the wagon. Have fun with your friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THE GIRLS AND THE GAYS (WYLAN, NINA, INEJ)</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> my boyfriend is lying to me</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> um say what the fuck queen?? How do you know?</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> what’s he lying about?</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I don’t know but he said he went out for cereal which makes sense because he gets weird craving for bran flakes at random times and we did run out yesterday but he didn’t wake me up before he left which he <em>always </em>does AND he didn’t rush back immediately when I wanted cuddles.</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> he likes bran flakes?? Heathen</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> yeah he’s weird but they’re fibreous so we move</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> why are you sleeping at three in the afternoon?</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> depression obviously</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> depression obviously</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> ayyyy</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> snap</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> you two need therapy.</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> we are all traumatised- we all need therapy.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> amen to that.</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> so anyway baby gay what do you think is up? Is he cheating on you?</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> ill kill him if he is</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> Jes wouldn’t cheat</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> I’m literally perfect in everyway good luck to him finding someone better</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> damn imagine having confidence.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> very valid confidence though</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> thank you</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> but no I’m really worried he’s gambling again. I asked him and he said he wasn’t and I really want to trust him but I know how hard its been for him and I know how easy it is to slip back into addiction and I just want to make sure he’s not going down that path again. I don’t want to loose him to it again.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> when did you say he left?</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> around 2:30 I think I don’t know that’s about when I woke up.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> leave it with me</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> and if he has gone back to gambling we will help him out together &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>Nina:</strong> yes we’ve got this and so has he! Just try not to panic too much before we know. Don’t stress yourself out</p>
<p><strong>Wylan:</strong> yeah ill try. Thanks gays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>INEJ, KAZ </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> Jes is working for you again</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> given the fact there was no question I’m assuming you already know</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> I’m not stupid</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> didn’t say you were</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> is that why you didn’t want me on this job?</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> I have reasons for everything</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> cut the shit Kaz. Is that why you didn’t want me on this job?</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> yes. Jesper doesn’t want wylan finding out and I didn’t need my wraith for this.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> I’m not yours.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> tell me why I shouldn’t tell Wy right now whats going on.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> why haven’t you yet</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> because I believe jes has a good reason</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> do you need more than that</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> yes. I’m not going to blindly follow you.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> he’s doing this for wylan so he doesn’t have to keep seeing his dad. He wants the money for him.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz:</strong> surprised you couldn’t work this one out yourself given your talents.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> I wont tell wy. But I wont keep lying to him. Jespers intentions are good but he has two weeks to tell wylan or I will.</p>
<p><strong>Kaz: </strong>noted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THE GIRLS AND THE GAYS</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> he’s not gambling. I found him walking with 3 other men just around town. They weren’t by any gambling dens.</p>
<p><strong>Wylan: </strong>thank you so much!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JESPER, INEJ</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> Wy asks you were walking around town with 3 other men, you were not by any gambling dens.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> keep your story straight, you have two weeks to tell him.</p>
<p><strong>Inej:</strong> you cant keep lying to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>